animaniacs ffu
by illia01
Summary: k for all of u who don't understand ffu i put it into animaniacs cast and jokes but same story line. this is for claudia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

Here's the deal this is final fantasy unlimited the cartoon this is for people who don't quite grasp ffu but understand the Anamaniacs. Yes that's right this is ffu Anamaniacs version dedicated to my friend Claudia. The story line is still the same but the characters and jokes are related to the Anamaniacs.

I don't own anything mentioned in the following story except for a white void but, everyone has this notion to call it my room so I don't know what that's all about, now on with the fanfic!

* * *

Yacko, wacko, and dot were spending the first uneventful day Ever, in their water tower. Yacko was playing with toy airplanes with wacko while dot was composing another cute song.

"What's happening today?" wacko asked his doggy like tongue falling out of his mouth.

"Well we're still going to meet scratch n' sniff for dinner with the family tick tick." He clicked his tongue and nudged wacko in the ribs. "Then we're going to torture some other poor soul with our wit and charm."

"Sounds good to me." Wacko said with a grin. just as he said this a big black hole appeared in the floor before them.

"Well sibs," yacko said "Looks like we're doing something else to day."

"Ok." Dot piped in she walked up to the hole stuck her nose up and closed her eyes like a princess as yacko and wacko bowed in a sarcastically reverent way. Dot dropped her head and jumped into the hole. The boy's followed the suite and leapt in the hole. They soon realized the hole was more like a slide all around them there were moving colors like the screen saver on you're computer from the 1990's

Yacko leaned over to the camera and said "Microsoft hasn't changed a bit since the turn of the century." He looked at the camera and smiled. They continued to slide down the unnecessarily long computer generated dimensional slide. The went around loops, dips, hills, and any other rollercoasterish thrills. After about twenty seconds wacko's face turned barf green, he pulled out his gaggy bag and vomited in it, once he was done upchucking he pulled his face out of the bag and started enjoying the slide. Once they all were bored the slide suddenly dropped and landed into a pool. They simultaneously jumped out dried them selves off and looked around. The place they landed in was a huge white void. Once again yacko leaned to the camera and said "wow a _white_ void how many cartoons have you seen _those_ in?" as soon as he finished saying that the white was overpowered by a blinding purple void, and the emptiness was filled with couches one of which picked the siblings up in it. Once they were seated the arm rests flipped open and sodas popped out right at their hands.

"This is new." Wacko said as he took a sip of the soda.

there were other couches with the whole cast of the Anamaniacs in the weird void all sitting there reclined in the automatic couches.

"Where are we?" scratch n' sniff asked. As soon as he finished a young girl wearing grey skinny jeans with a long pink striped shirt walked in through a door that disappeared as she closed it.

"Hello everyone." She said. "My name is Illia I'm you're new script writer, it is now my job to tell you what to do."

"Yeah but we don't have a script didn't you watch the theme song?" wacko asked.

"Yeah but this isn't going to be a script per se it's more like a story line I want you to act out but the jokes you can change. Ok?" Illia said

"oh ok so we're making fun of this show?" dot asked as she pulled Illia's script out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that?" Illia asked dot pointed to wacko who was busy eating on the side of the couch. "Wacko stop eating the couch!" Illia shouted.

"Sorry I'm hungry." Wacko said almost smiling

"Here." Illia snapped her fingers and a huge candy bar appeared over his head, surrounded by a bright light and an immaculate chorus. Waco's eyes went wide as they reflected the light coming from the candy bar. Wacko instantly jumped on the bar and started to eat it headfulls at a time. "That should keep you till the third episode at least." Illia grinned. "Ok instead of the usual cartoon this one is going up on so it's going to be like a book cool?" she looked at the cartoons for confirmation on this notion.

"Finally the children of the world can read to get their fill of us!" dot said with the cutest smile spreading on her face.

"Yes dot that's the idea." At this dot and yacko made gagging sounds and looked like they wanted to puke. Wacko was looking really fat and rolling around next to the couch trying to get up off his now huge backside. "Well you don't have a say in the matter. Dot, yacko." She said nodding to the kids.

"Yes we do!" dot said with a murderous look in her eye.

"No you don't." Illia said flatly

"Ok." dot said as she jumped back on the couch.

"So, what show are we doing now?" yacko asked.

"You'll be acting out a Japanese show called Final fantasy unlimited, we're going to be doing the same story line but we're using you guys for those people who can't wrap their minds around the anime but can comprehend your show. Sound fun?" Illia said.

Yacko grabbed dot and Wacko (who was still fat and rolling on the floor) and pulled them into a circle and started whispering something. Illia just stood there watching, "We have decided," Yacko started, "We will do your fan fiction for all of those who have no clue what we're talking about!" Yacko declared.

"Daaaaaaw." Said the fat security guard.

"NO!" scratch n' sniff cried

"Good" Illia said "give me about five minutes to discus the casting with Zelda and D.K." with that she turned around and walked back through the door that opened up automatically as she approached. Once she was through it closed again automatically.

Once she was gone everyone tried to make a run for it from yacko, wacko and dot , as they tried to run to the door it released a spring loaded fake wall and smacked them back to the other side of the void.

"Oh what was that?" scratch n' sniff asked.

"It's ok Scratch n' sniff." Wacko said patting him on the head scratch n' sniff groaned. it was going to be a long story…

Illia's five minutes took what seemed like hours. When she finally emerged from the room she was holding a roll of paper "Ok here's my casting!" she yelled. She held the roll by one side and let it unroll it's self. She walked over to the wall and stuck it up on the wall.

Ai hiakawa: Dot

Yu Hiakawa: Wacko

Kaze: Yacko

Chobi: Boo

Lisa pacifist: Hello nurse

Fabula: Illia

Chaos: Brain

Oscar: Pinky

Herba: Rita

Aura: Minerva mink

Fungus: ? Buffalo

Pist: Sid the squid

Makenshi: ? Wolf

Cid: Skippy

Knave: Anamaniacs director

Miles: Mindy

Joe hiakawa: guy Warner bros. artist

Marie Hiakawa: Mindy's mother

Moogle kupo: buttons

Clear: random cute guy

Lou lupus: slappy

Poshepocket: Wacko's gaggy bag

Comodeen: as themselves

Cactuar: random people from random Warner bros. Movies

Huge mushroom people: random people from random Warner bros. Movies

Chocoba sisters: fat security guard, back up singer

Omega: clown guy

"Any questions?" Illia asked she regretted that question as soon as she asked it for she was bombarded with whys, hows, and what's. "ONE AT A TIME!" she screamed

"What is so special about this Kaze guy?" Yacko asked

"He's cute that's what." Illia said

"Is he cuter than me?" dot asked.

"No, well maybe it doesn't show his face often." Illia said, as she finished the real cast of final fantasy fell out of the ceiling. They all landed with one simultaneous uuummmppphhh! "Ok let's see if my casting worked out at all." Illia said she snapped her fingers and instantly they were standing up and in a line she grabbed the Anamaniacs and stood them next to their character from ffu. cid looked at Skippy and said "You've got to be kidding me. First you pretty much destroy us with you're other fanfics and now you're trying to replace me with a squirrel? Illia if he destroys my stuff I'm going to." As he almost finished Skippy slapped a hand across his mouth

"Careful there's kid watching don't say anything you wouldn't say directly to a child." Skippy said.

"Right choose you're words carefully cid." Illia said.

Skippy let his hand off cids mouth "Smack you." Cid finished "Speaking of which Illia When are you going to finish those other fanfics?" he asked

"Who knows," Illia shrugged "I'm obviously bouncing from story to story."

"Come on!" Kaze piped up "Finish that other story first so I can go into therapy before you start this story."

Illia did an anime drop. "You're not going to need more therapy are you? How much money needs to be withdrawn from my bank account for a therapist before my parents put me in an insane asylum?" Illia asked.

"Good… point." Kaze said slowly

"Oh are you talking about those lovely padded rooms where they give you a free hug jacket?" Yacko asked.

"yes………" Illia said.

"So you plan to use the comodeen as themselves?" knave asked from the wall Illia stuck the casting on.

"………………………………umm………………….yes thats ok right?" Illia said

"Oh whatever Knave, the Comodeen are staying as themselves!" (FYI the comodeen are all wearing the same uniform, a grey jumpsuit with a bandana on their lower faces and glasses.)

"What about the cactuar?" Lisa asked

"They are going to play their own role in the story too." Illia said completely fed up with writing this story.

"Huh, What about my mushrooms?" fungus asked through a mouth full of magic pipe.

"We're actually going to use an oversized mushroom pizza." Illia said almost giggling.

"What?" a bunch of ffu characters asked.

"Well the whole point is that this fanfic is supposed to Not confuse people so were getting costumes…" she snapped her fingers and the Anamaniacs were all suited up for the fanfic. "K good bye!" She waved and the ffu characters were gone.

* * *

kk for those of you who know who the buffalo and wolfs names are please review and let me know or if you want me to continue writing!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Aaagh! sorry it took me so long to get so little up but here it is...

* * *

Ch 2

"Ok every one ready?" Illia asked, she was sitting in a directors chair behind a laptop writing everything that was happening.

"KNOCK!" Pinky said. "a yaw what's with the horns KNOCK!"

"Its part of you costume pinky, Brain you cool with the roll of the guy who might one day take over the universe?" Illia said.

"YES!" Brain said.

"Oh by the way I will take up another character and I'm changing the final episode." Illia said.

"Why is that Illi?" Yacko asked.

"First **don't ****call me illi**, second the actual final fantasy unlimited had a really dumb ending.

"Oh like a funny ha ha ending?" Wacko asked

"No like an I-watched-this-cartoon-for-like-a-week-and-this-is-the-ending? Kind of ending."

"Like how?" Wacko asked.

"Well everything blows up and I think everybody dies… but I don't know the ending is so vague I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the all got caught up in a worm hole and got sent to some poor saps house." Illia said with a far off look in her eye. "Ok starting places everybody! Lights! Camera! Wait, whatever ACTION!"

"Wait do we start at Japan when the pillar opens up or after?" Someone asked.

"Hang on!" illia shouted she scrambled off her chair and walked up to Yacko, who was now wearing a black cloak over himself. "Hhhum," Illia said, she looked at Yacko for a moment then snapped her fingers. Instantly the real character fell to the floor before them "K I need to see your arms." Illia said.

Kaze and Yacko held out their left arms obediently. "No your other right arm." She said.

"Why." Yacko asked

"Just do it!" Illia said. She looked thurly annoyed. Again the guys obediently held out their RIGHT arms this time (NO PUN INTENDED). Kazes arm was incased in a huge gold cylinder that completely covered his hand limiting its use. Farther away Dot caught sight of his face, you probably already know what happens, she saw his face for the first time her eyes turned into cartoon hearts, and she jumped on him and started hugging all over him. "You know you weren't kidding when you said he was cute." Dot said though never looking away form his face. Kaze who was absolutely stunned didn't know what to think.

"Dot! Uh, Ai dotai Dottie?oops. !!!!!!!" CRASH, BANG, ROAR, dial tone.

* * *

"We'll be right back." Yacko said

"HELP ME!" Illia roared


End file.
